Novelty items, such as mechanical decorations, are popular for decorating homes, office spaces, and the like according to one's interests. Such interests include sports teams, movies, music, etc., and some of these decorations move as a result of a mechanical design. These decorations may also be displayed in a variety of ways including mounted to a wall or displayed on a desk. This invention is directed to a power operated fan capable of generating random movement of a main body, which can take many forms.